


Mine

by thundercaya



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Post-Coital, Workplace Warzone compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: Madison gets cold easily.





	Mine

Madison could feel his sweat cooling even as Jefferson panted into the crook of his neck, murmuring pet names and praise when he had the breath to do so. Madison said nothing, but he hoped the affection and gratitude he felt for the other man and his warm, solid presence were apparent in the fingers he raked slowly down Jefferson’s back. Jefferson pressed a firm kiss to Madison’s neck, then rolled off of him before getting off the bed.

“I’ll be right back,” he said before disappearing into the bathroom.

With Jefferson gone, Madison cooled off even faster, and he shivered as he propped himself up and scanned the room for his clothes. By the door. Great. He could just get under the covers, but they hadn’t unmade the bed, so doing so would still require getting up. As he shifted to do just that, his hand hit a clump of fabric that wasn’t the satin sheets of Jefferson’s bed. Jefferson’s t-shirt, the one that said “You, Me, Oui” in an obnoxiously artsy font. Madison eagerly picked it up and slipped it on, the loss of heat halting instantly. He even had time to quickly bring the sleeve to his nose and inhale before Jefferson stepped back out of the bathroom.

“All done if you want to use--” Jefferson began, but he cut off when his eyes landed on Madison. “Don’t quote me on this, but I’m pretty sure that’s mine.”

Madison glanced down at himself and tugged on the hem. “Did you want it back?”

Jefferson’s lips curled into a smile and his eyes crinkled. “Not right now,” he said, approaching Madison. He set a hand on the bed to brace himself, then leaned in to kiss Madison’s neck. “Besides, it looks a lot better on you.”

Madison shivered and it had nothing to do with being cold. “Ahh, Thomas?” he said, tilting his head, “what you’re doing is fine, but I’m not… trying to go again.”

“I know, babe” Jefferson said, “but if you’re cold, I can still warm you up.”

Madison hummed, smirking lightly. “I think your shirt is doing a good enough job of that without you.”

Jefferson huffed, moving away from Madison’s neck. “Then I change my mind. Give it back.”

“Fine,” Madison said, pulling the shirt over his head, “but you can’t leave me.”

Jefferson grinned, taking the shirt from Madison and tossing it aside. He climbed  onto the bed as Madison made room for him, then wrapped himself around Madison eagerly, warm hands gliding over his cooling skin. “Wouldn’t dream of it, hon.”


End file.
